Kingdom Hearts Twilight Fate
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: (orginally birthday gift from Prismrain13 and I would like to thank so much, AU. What if Twilight Town fell to darkness instead of Destiny Islands? What if Hayner was chosen by the keyblade? What if Olette was a princess of heart? What the trio went to different Disney worlds? Join Hayner, Donald and Goofy on their quest to save the worlds and stop the heartless
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Changes Begin_**

**_I dont own Kingdom hearts,_**

**_I would like to thank prismrain13 for giving me the 3 chapters you will always be awsome author_**

Hayner opened his eyes and bolted up to a sitting position. _Woah. That has to be the wierdest dream I've ever had._ Hayner thought. He looked around the space around released a sigh of relief to find himself in the cluttered space of his bedroom back in Twilight Town. Hayner himself was lying in his bed in simple black boxers, covered by the camo-pattern sheets.

Suddenly, loud, heavy rock music erupted from his bedside table and Hayner turned to find it was his black cell phone. Hayner groaned and picked up the phone, but his face changed to a small smile when he saw who was calling him. He flipped open the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hey Olette!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Hey yourself!" Came his long-time friend's reply. "You ready yet? Pence is waiting for us at the usual spot."

"Uhh... yeah." Hayner lied. "Yeah, I'm out of bed and practically out the door!"

"No you're not!" Giggled Olette.

"Oh yeah?!" Hayner demanded. "How would you know?!"

"Hayner, I'm standing right in front of your house; I can see you." she replied. Hayner paused and looked out the window. And sure enough, Olette was standing there with an orange cell phone up to her ear. She waved cheerfully, and Hayner nervously waved back, noticing he was still shirtless.

"Okay, fine you've made your point." grumbled Hayner. "I'm coming." He saw and heard Olettle laughing.

"Okay, just don't take all day; Pence sad he has something important to show us."

"I get the point, I'm coming!" And with that, Hayner hung up his phone and jumped out of bed. Quickly, he threw on his usual outfit, brushed his teeth, grabbed an apple from the kitchen and ran out the front door. Hayner noticed his mother was passed out on the couch, snoring loudly with a beer bottle in her hands and still dressed in her work clothes. The young man rolled his eyes and opened the front door, leaving quietly. Olette was waiting outside for him, sitting on the sidewalk. As soon as she heard him coming, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Wow. That has to be a record for you." Olette remarked, glancing down at her watch. "Now if only you'd get ready this fast for school!"

"Aww come on!" Hayner grumbled. "It's summer vacation; do we _have_ to bring that up?" Olette gave him a look that clearly said,_Really Hayner_. And he held up his hands in defence.

"What took you so long to wake up this morning anyway?" Olette asked as she stood up.

"I had this really wired dream last night." Hayner replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "You, Pence and Seifer was there for some wired reason. Anyway, I was on the beach and Seifer was standing in the middle of the ocean holding his hand out towards me and this huge tidal wave came up and sucked us both up. Then I was standing on the clock tower with you and Pence, eating ice cream. Then, I fell off the tower and into this huge body of water and landed on this panel where I had to choose between a sword, a staff and a shield then these monsters came and -" before Hayner could continue, Olette placed her hand over his mouth.

"Woah! Slow down there!" She laughed, removing her hand. "Sounds like one crazy dream."

"I know, right? I still don't get why Seifer was there, though." Hayner grumbled. "If it were up to me I would have drowned."

"Hayner! That's horrible! Seifer may be a bully, but he doesn't deserve that." Olette exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay! Can we just get going already? You said Pence has something he wants to show us?"

"Yeah." Olette nodded. "Let's go." The two friends leaving Hayner's house behind and striding into town.

**_Twilight Town_**

Hayner and Olette were happily chatting as they strode through their home of Twilight Town, entering the sandlot where the struggle tournaments were held. Hayner couldn't help but smile whenever he was around her or Pence, he loved hanging out with them. Ever since he and Pence ran into each other hiding from bullies on the playground and Olettle mysteriously appeared in the alleys when they were kids the three of them had become inseperable.

"Hey! Losers!" A voice interrupted Hayner's thoughts. He and looked up to find Seifer, head of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee leaned up against the wall with his gang; Rai, Fuu and Vivi.

"What do you want this time, Seifer?" Olette asked calmly. Hayner, however was another matter.

"Why don't you leave us alone for once and go crawl in a sewer hole?!" Hayner snapped.

"What did you say, blondie?" Seifer snarled, striding towards him and Olette. "Keep talking like that and you just might end up in the dumpster in the alley just like your tubby friend."

"You threw Pence in the dumpster?!" Questioned Olette in a surprised tone.

"Easy." Fuu smirked.

"Chubby didn't know what hit him, ya know!" Rai added. Vivi merely shifted uncomfortably, as though he wasn't thrilled about what they did to Pence. Hayner glared at Seifer, clenching his fists in anger. Out if the corner of his eye, Hayner spotted a pile of struggle bats lying on the ground. Thinking quickly, Hayner sprinted towards the pile, picked up the first bat he could get his hands on and pointed it threateningly at Seifer. Who merely laughed in response.

"Really, chicken-wuss?" Seifer laughed. "You wanna spar with _me_?! Don't break anything!"

"What's the matter, Seifer?" Hayner asked mockingly. "Scared you'll mess up your hair?"

Seifer huffed and raised his own struggle bat, taunting him. Hayner snarled in response and ran straight towards him, swinging the bat towards Seifer's chest, managing clear blows to his arm and upper chest. The older boy stepped out of the way of another attack and responded by swiping quickly in Hayner's direction, knocking him to the ground and the struggle bat flying out of his hands.

Olette gasped as she watched Hayner skid across the ground while Seifer's gang released cries of victory. Seifer himself smirked and laughed with sadisfaction, striding to where Hayner had pushed himself up to his knees, panting for breath. However, at that moment Hayner rolled out of the way of another blow, grabbed his discarded struggle bat and slammed it in Seifer's chest, causing the older boy to stumble backwards and fall to his own knees, groaning in defeat.

Quickly, Fuu and Rai stepped in front of Seifer, defending their fallen leader.

"Seifer's not feeling so hot, ya know!' Rai said.

"Unfair fight!" Fuu agreed.

"It looked like a fair fight to me." A voice saithe both groups turned their heads to find a trash-covered Pence running into the sandlot.

"Pence!" Olette and Hayner exclaimed happily, running over to him and hugging him. However, they both pulled away after inhaling the dumpster smell.

"Dude, you really need a shower!" Hayner exclaimed, covering his mouth and nose with his hands.

"This isn't over, chicken wuss!" Seifer snarled, making his way back up to his feet. "One day you'll see; I'll be the strongest, most powerful man in the entire universe!No one, not even you will stand in my way!"

"You're the chicken wuss, Seifer!" Olette retorted. "Why can't you just leave us alone and quit being a bully?" Seifer seemed surprised by Olette's sudden outburst until he crossed his arms and smiled devilishly at her.

"Tell you what, Olette. I'll quit picking on your two looser friends. If you go out with me." Smirked Seifer. All Olette could do at that moment was stare at the older boy in shock before shaking her head and clenching her fists.

"Are you nuts?!" Olette demanded. "Why would I go out with you? Ever since we've met you've done nothing but put us down, bully us and make us feel like dirt! You can't just treat us the way you do and now expect it to all go away!"

"Fine." Seifer huffed. "Guess I'll never understand why you put up with these losers." and without another word, he, Rai, Fuu and Vivi strode out of the sandlot, glaring daggers at the trio as they left.

"Woah. What's got Seifer so cranky?" Pence asked, pulling a banana peel off his shoulder. "It's been years since he's dumped any of us in the trash."

"And what's with the sudden interest in going out with me?" Olette added. "He's never shown an interest before. Last week he called me a try-hard and tripped me in the hallway."

"I'm just glad you didn't!" Hayner suddenly said, pounding his fists together. "If Seifer ever hurts you I'll -" Suddenly realizing what he was saying, Hayner stopped as he and Olette both blushed. "Oh... uh... well... you know..." Stammered Hayner.

"Thanks, Hayner." Olette smiled. "So, wanna go to the Usual spot? Pence, what did you want to show us?"

"Guys, if you don't mind, can we go to the station instead. I have an ice cream craving." Pence asked.

"Great, so now we have to suffer your garbage smell?" Hayner asked sarcastically.

"Gee. Thanks for the support Hayner!" Pence laughed and Hayner and Olette followed in their own laughter.

"Relax, Pence. We can tolerate the smell. Besides, you've kept us in the dark too long!"

~*KH*~

After buying three bars of sea-salt ice cream, the trio found themselves sitting on the roof of the Twilight Town station clock tower. They had managed to get most of the garbage off of Pence and the smell was barely noticeable now. The tower provided a beautiful to the setting sun as Pence pulled up his backpack. He reached in and pulled out a heavy, black tomb that obviously came from the Twilight Town library.

"You dragged us out here to read?!" Hayner whined. "Geez, what do two have against the concept of summer _vacation_?!"

"I think you guys might want to read this." Pence said as he turned to Olette. "Remember when we all met? It's been nine years ago today that we pulled you out of the alley and took you to the mayor where you got adopted by the Browns."

"How could I forget?" Olette asked with a giggle. "You guys practically saved my life that day."

"Anyway, that got me thinking. What was Olette's home town like?Are there any other worlds out there? And what are they like?" Pence explained. "So I did a little digging at the library and I found this book." Pence opened it and flipped through the pages, revealing scenery and descriptions of cultures and creatures from other worlds. Each more exciting and beautiful than the last. One completely underwater, one full of nonsense and a dessert kingdom.

"Wow." Olette breathed. "Pence, this is amazing."

"Yeah." Agreed Hayner. "It's pretty cool. Now we really need to find your world, Olette!"

"I want to, but how would you get to another world?" She asked.

"The ghost train!" Pence exclaimed. "Legend says that it comes to the sunset hill station just waiting to whisk new passengers to another world."

"That's perfect!" Hayner beamed, jumping up to his feet. "We'll go tomorrow!"

"But what about our parents?" Olette asked.

"My mom'll be too drunk to notice I'm gone. Your parents are going to that week-long teacher's convention, Pence's dad works really late and his mom's going to the other side of town for that weight-loss program. We're good!" Hayner responded. All his two friends could do was stare at him.

"Again, why aren't you like this at school?!" Olette demanded.

"School and homework are things Hayner Rhodes doesn't do!" Olette rolled her eyes in response.

"Okay, we'll meet up at the usual spot tomorrow to get supplies and money, then we'll head over to sunset hill to catch the ghost train." Pence said, looking out at the sunset. "We should head home; it's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right." Olette agreed, standing up. "I really appreciate this guys, thanks."

"No problem!" Pence replied, he and Hayner waving to her as she climbed down the clock tower. "Well, I should probably head home and take that shower."

"Yeah, dude you need it!" Hayner laughed, playfully punching Pence in the arm. The two boys inhaled the familiar scent of the air around their home and gazed out at the peaceful sunset, ready for the start of their adventure.

Meanwhile, on a world completely different from Twilight Town, with a tall, colourful, majestic castle. A duck wearing clothes ran screaming through the castle halls, yelling about their disappearing king.


	2. Chapter 2: Prepared For Travel

**_Chapter 2: Prepared For Travel_**

The next morning, Seifer was alone in the sandlot, practicing his struggle moves and releasing all the anger he had. The sun was just rising, a beautiful sight but the Disciplinary Committee leader ignored it as he had only three people on his mind; Hayner Rhodes, Pence Fitzpatrick and Olette Brown.

"Think you're so tough, don't ya chicken-wuss?" Seifer grumbled, attacking an imaginary Hayner. "You think you can do whatever you want in my town? Well I got news for you; I'm gonna get stronger, no one will stand a chance against me! And where does tubby go off thinking he can talk back to me?" Breathing out a sigh of frustration, he threw his struggle bat to the ground.

"How can she say no to me?" Seifer asked himself, rubbing his shoulder. "I can have any girl I want and I choose her; she should be grateful!"

"Why don't you keep telling yourself that and ignore the fact that you've had a crush on her for years." A deep, majestic voice echoed through the sandlot.

"Who's there?!" Seifer demanded, picking up his struggle bat and standing in a battle stance. "You got a lot of nerve spying on me!" He snarled.

"Calm yourself Seifer Almasy." The voice spoke again. Seifer spun around the sandlot, but still couldn't find anyone else with him.

"How do you know my name?! Alright you creep, I want awnsers and I want 'em now! First off, who the hell are you?!"

"My name and identity are of no importance at this time. I am merely a friend who wishes to help you, Seifer. I can help you achieve the deepest dreams and desires of your heart." The voice explained. Seifer relaxed a little but still kept his snarl and his bat in his hands.

"Oh yeah, smart guy? What are my dreams?" Huffed Seifer.

"You desire power, to be the strongest. And that girl you were talking about, Olette was it?" At the mention of his crush, Seifer's head immediately snapped up. "You want her to feel the same way you feel about her. You want her. I can make that happen, Seifer."

The voice didn't have long to wait as Seifer looked up into the sky, his smirk widening.

"What do I have to do?" At that moment, the large shape of a figure with horns on his head appeared in the shadow, eyes glowing yellow. If one could see his face, they would have seen him smirking.

"Well, there's this door..."

~*KH*~

Around the same time, Hayner was snoozing peacefully in his bed. The dream he had the night before was actually a pleasant one. He dreamed that he, Pence and Olette weretraveling different worlds when he and Olette were left alone for awhile on a beautiful, tropical island. The sun was setting, providing a feeling of home. Both Hayner and Olette were moving closer and closer together until they were embracing and their lips almost touched. But, unfortunately it didn't last long because he was soon rudely awakened by a pounding at his door.

"Hayner! Hayner get up!" He recognized his mother's angry I-just-got-up-and-am-drunk voice.

"What?!" Hayner retorted, pulling his pillow over his head.

"What're you doin' in there?" His mother's voice demanded.

"I'm sleeping!" Hayner shouted back.

"You are not sleeping! You're thinking about Olette again, aren't you?!"

"What?!"

"Just man up already and ask the girl out! I won't have a woman-phobic for a son! I gotta go to work!" And without another world, his mom stormed away from his door, Followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Hayner was used to his mom's drunken rants by now. As soon as she was sober she'd be smothering him with hugs and apologies. It's been like this ever since his deft left when he was eight. He knew he should resent her for her drinking, but still, Hayner couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Sighing, Hayner pushed himself out of bed, got dressed, went through his usual bathroom routine, grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter and darted out the front door. As he wandered down the streets, he couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. Where were Seifer and his gang? They were usually around "patrolling the town" by this time. Or as Hayner liked to call it; "an excuse to pick on random people who do anything".

By that time, he had reached his, Olette and Pence's favorite hangout. They called it the Usual Spot because it was where they spent most of their time together, aside from train station's clock tower. The Usual spot used to be an old storage area for Struggle equipment, but since the Struggle Committee moved everything to the sandlot eight years ago, no one used it anymore. That was when the trio claimed the space as their own, filling it with furniture from the junkyard, posters and a pretty much anything else they could find.

Hayner pulled back the ratty old curtain and stepped inside. Pence and Olette were already there, looking over a schedule for the trains and eating sea-salt ice cream. Both looked up and waved their friend over.

"Took you long enough, lazy-bum!" Olette laughed, handing him a sea-salt ice cream bar.

"Yeah, well you can thank my mom for the wake-up call." Hayner replied.

"We should probably head to the Tram Common to pick up some supplies; we don't know how long we're going to be gone." Pence pointed out.

"Fine. As long as you're paying." Hayner laughed, Pence and Olette joining in, all excited for the journey ahead.

~*KH*~

A few hours later, the trio were wandering out of Tram Common with shopping bags and backpacks full of the supplies they'd need for their trip. Including a dozen bottles of water, a flashlight with spare batteries, sleeping bags, pillows, extra clothes, toothbrushes, various chocolate bars and candy and legit healthy food insisted by Olette.

"We're going to need our strength; if we pack nothing but junk we'll all end up being nothing but tubs of tired, defenceless pieces of meat." She had scolded them hen she saw how much junk food the two boys had bought. One thing about Olette, aside from the exception of sea-salt ice cream, she was a major health nut.

"C'mon!" Pence protested. "You know I can't survive without sugar! I'll starve to death!"

"Relax, you'll survive." Argued Olette with a laugh. "Are we going to find this ghost train or what?"

"Heck yeah!" Hayner exclaimed, running ahead of the group. "Race ya to the station!" Olette and Pence laughed and raced after their friend up the winding hills all the way to the station. It was moments like these Hayner never wanted to loose. The bright summer days with his two best friends when they didn't have a care in the world. He knew they'd all grow up eventually, so he wanted to make these moments last. Starting by going on the adventure of a lifetime and helping his friend find her home.

Once they arrived at the train station, the trio's faces fell when they discovered the station closed.

"Come on, really?!" Hayner whined. "The station has to be closed today?! What's wrong with this town?! Haven't you people ever heard of customer service?!" While Hayner continued his ranting, Olette moved over to the station to read the sign taped on the station's door.

"They're only closed today for repair as to the trains." She pointed out. "They'll be open again tomorrow and we can leave then."

"Well that's good." Pence smiled. "At least we'll be able to go tomorrow and finished getting our supplies."

"Yeah, you're right." Hayner smiled at his two friends. "We'll meet up here tomorrow with our bags packed. Don't be late or I'll be catching the ghost train without you guys!"

"Speak for yourself!" Laughed Olette, who was soon joined by both her friends.

When the three finally stopped laughing to catch a breath, they noticed Rai, Fuu and Vivi walking up towards them. Hayner almost groaned, but stopped himself when he saw Seifer wasn't with them. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen him since yesterday...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rai's voice. "Hey, you seen Seifer around, y'know?"

"No, we haven't seen him all day." Hayner replied, glaring at his enemy's followers.

"Missing." Fuu added.

"Seifer never goes anywhere without telling us." Vivi said unhappily. "We're really worried about him.

"Don't worry, Vivi." Olette said in a calm tone. "You know Seifer, I'm sure he's alright. He's probably off training somewhere by himself."

"Uhh... Well if ya see him, tell him we're lookin' for him y'know." Rai replied before he, Fuu and Vivi turned back towards the plaza.

"That's weird." Pence said after a moment of silence. "Seifer's never been without his gang. What's going on?"

"I guess even the head of the Disciplinary Committee needs a break from his followers." Shrugged Olette.

"Yeah. Sure." Hayner replied, relieved that they had a day without Seifer bothering them. "So we're meeting here tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Pence exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Added Olette. "We should all get some rest tonight, so no texting each other until five am, guys!" She scolded, remembering the nights she too sometimes participated in.

"Relax already! We'll be here!" Hayner laughed.

"I better get home, I don't want my parents to get suspicious of me before we go." Pence said, making his way down the sidewalk towards his house. "See you guys tomorrow!" He waved before disappearing into the streets.

"See ya Pence!" Hayner waved with Olette.

"I should probably get going too." She said, about to follow Pence before the sound of Hayner's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Olette?" Hayner asked, Olette turning around to face him. "Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean, we don't know how long we're going to be gone and-"

"Hayner, for the last time; yes I'm sure!" Olette retorted. "I want to know where I came from, and I'm just as excited about it as you are."

"Okay, I was just making sure!" Hayner said with a laugh, holding up his hands in defense. Olette giggled at him, before stepping up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Much to Hayner's surprise.

"Hayner, don't ever change. And thanks for caring." Olette smiled. "I can't wait, once we get out there to see other worlds together. This will be something I'll never forget."

And with that, Olette waved goodbye to him and ran down the sidewalk, back home. Hayner just stood there in complete shock. Slowly, a smile crept on his lips as he walked home, eagerly awaiting the next day.


	3. Fall of the World

**_Chapter 3: Fall of the World_**

Late at night, Hayner layed wide awake on his bed. Still fully clothed, he stared up at his bedroom celling. He couldn't sleep knowing what was going to occur the next day. He never really noticed before, but he was really nervous about leaving his home town. Twilight Town had been all he'd ever really known his whole life.

But still, someone was pushing him to go forward. Olette. She was so excited about going, he wanted to be there when they found her real home town. Maybe, just maybe he'd finally be able to tell her how he felt about her.

The way she laughed, crinkled her nose when she got mad, pressuring them to get their homework done and her angelic voice, it all made his heart flip-flop.

A rumble of thunder from outside interrupted the young man's thoughts. Hayner sat up in his bed and looked out his window to find that the sky had turned dark with giant, terrifying storm clouds looming over the entire town. Sparks of purplish lightning could be seen flickering within the clouds

_Man, we haven't seen a storm this bad in years,_ Hayner thought, _Hopefully it won't last until tomorrow._

But just then, something caught his eye; Seifer was walking in the middle of the storm right past his house. What the heck was he doing out in the middle of a violent storm? First, the guy was missing all day, now this? Then, Hayner gasped when he saw Olette and Pence running after him, then disappearing as they ran up the street to the station plaza.

Confused and burning with curiosity, Hayner opened his window, welcoming the violent winds and cold air into his room. Shivering, the fourteen-year-old climbed out the window and stepped onto the roof. He took a quick look back to make sure his mom hadn't heard him. Once he was satisfied she hadn't, Hayner jumped off the roof, landing with a grunt on the soft grass his mother always neglected to mow.

Hayner pushed himself back up to his feet, relieved when he found that nothing was broken or injured. He sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction he saw Seifer and his two friends go. As he ran Hayner noticed that the storm was getting worse with the winds picking up and the lightning flashing more frequently than it had when he first saw it.

Hayner climbed the streets to the plaza, coming to a complete stop at the sight of Rai, Fuu and Vivi lying on the ground, unmoving. Hayner quickly checked their pulse, relieved when he found heartbeats and shallow breathing on all three of them. But still concerned about how they had gotten this way. What could possibly have caused this? Shaking the thought for now, Hayner continued on his way.

Soon, Hayner reached the plaza and his eyes widened at what he saw. Seifer was standing there with his fists balled, looking up at the dark clouds. Pence was lying on the ground at Seifer's feet, unconscious and covered in bruises. Olette was nowhere to be seen.

"Seifer!" Hayner exclaimed, his anger surfacing. "What are you doing?! Why'd you attack Pence?! Where's Olette."

The older boy just stood there silently, staring up at the sky with an emotionless expression, as though he had no idea that Hayner was there. After a few long, silent, antagonizing seconds, Seifer turned around to face Hayner.

"The door has opened." Was all he said. "Now I can go, to the outside world."

"What the hell are you talking about, man?!" Hayner shouted, his hands forming into fists. "What did you do with Olette?!"

"Olette's coming with me!" Seifer snapped, turning to face Hayner. "They'll be no turning back, we'll never see this town or our parents. But this is my only chance and I won't let fear stop me! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" The older boy smirked towards Hayner, his jacket flapping madly behind him.

Hayner stared wide-eyed at his town's bully, completely paralyzed by shock. Seifer had always been forceful in his ways, but never had Hayner seen him go completely crazy. His shock only intensified as a giant puddle of dark tar-like liquid appeared underneath the three of them as the started to sink. Panicking, Hayner grabbed Pence's arms trying to pull him out. Seifer only watched him struggle with that cruel smirk still plastered on his face.

Multiple dark tendrils emerged from the puddle and wrapped around the three boys, trying to pull them down faster. Hayner struggled, trying to pull the tendrils off him while at the same time trying to help Pence. Seifer, on the other hand didn't look concerned at all, as though nothing was happening to him. Soon, as more tendrils coved them, Hayner found himself completely submerged by darkness, unable to breathe And loosing his grip on Pence's limp arm.

_No! I can't die yet! I need to help her! Olette! OLETTE!_ Hayner screamed in his head. Just then, Hayner saw a small speck of light at the end of the darkness. A small speck of hope. The light gradually intensified until it blinded Hayner. As he closed his eyes, he felt something smooth and warm appear in his hand. Quickly, he opened his eyes to find himself back in the middle of the plaza and both Pence and Seifer gone. Panic wormed its way into his heart while storm was still happening around him. What had happened to them?! Where'd they go?!

Hayner looked down to see what had appeared in his hand and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was a giant key with a square-shaped dark green handle with a brown circle around the hilt, the rest of it was a twilight orange and curved at the end around the teeth which formed the shape of one of one of the bells from the clock tower. At the end of the key, there was a long, gold chain with a charm at the end of it that resembled the clock on the tower.

_What the heck is this thing?! Some kind of Key-sword?! Key... Blade?_ Hayner thought as he studied the mysterious weapon. He looked up to the clock tower, seeing a small orange and brown dot at the top. Hayner squinted, then gasped when he saw it was Olette. Wasting no time, Hayner sprinted up to the station entrance and pulled the door open with the key still firmly grasped in his hand. He kept running harder and faster than he never had in his life through the station and up the stairs to the roof.

Once there, Hayner was gasping for air, but he still kep going until Olette came into view. She was staring up at the clock with a blank expression on her face and her eyes glazed over. As he looked in her direction of vision, he noticed a small, glowing outline of a keyhole right in the centre of the clock with drips of the dark tar-like liquid leaking out of it. Where'd that come from?

"Olette?" Hayner barely managed to squeak in fear. But, it was enough to get her attention. She moved slowly to face him and Hayner noticed that there were small tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Hay...ner..." She spoke weakly, reaching an arm out towards him.

Suddenly, a burst of wind and the dark energy exploded from he keyhole, causing Olette's limp body to fall from the roof of the clock tower, plummeting straight for the pavement bellow where another puddle odd darkness was waiting for her. Without even thinking, he jumped off after her, reaching out desperately trying to grab her hand. Finally, he pulled her body towards himself, but she soon vanished into thin air. Confused, Hayner looked around himself desperately looking for where she'd gone. Then, as Hayner looked at where he was falling, he suddenly grew panicked.

But before Hayner could have done anything, he fell face-first into the substance, unable to move or breathe. He struggled in the dark abyss, until he ran out of air. He found himself weakening at a rapid rate as he felt his eyelids close, being forced into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, on another world lightyears away, a group of people looked on sadly as another star went out.


End file.
